Super Seth: the Shadow saga! part one; if you be my shadow...
Welcome to the first part of the shadow saga, where we introduce the most power super Seth villain, also introducing the first ricochet. For the last super Seth adventure click Here For the next super Seth adventure click Here characters Super Seth Shadow Mary Magica de spell Ricochet JOD: the jester of doom Kevin Chapter one: Magica's plan Magica de spell walked down a hallway in her second castle (which looked vaguely like the one on naboo) she was chuckling about something but no one knew what it was she was laughing about, except for JOD the jester of doom, he was helping his dark leader. And later in the main interior of the building (which looked like the place where qui gon jinn and obi wan Kenobi fought darth maul) she placed her container and the timer started counting down from 24 hour too 0 then she made her way into the dimension super Seth's in. Super Seth was out at the time and did not get near any Teevee's or else, he would see the broadcast which Magica made, she transported into the studio during an early showing of a Saturday morning cartoon which was playing, and her announcement was this. "To the world I magica de spell will destroy you all in 24 hours unless I become the ruler of earth! you have 23 hours to respond or stop me, but soon you will be doomed by the hands of my latest creation, even more powerful than Super Seth himself, so choose. To die as free people, or live as slaves! you have so little time to reply, and yet so muc time to repent of your sins, or do what you always wanted to...so make the most of your time, or you will die soon..." she said laughing maniacally. Chapter 2: The date Seth Anderson walked down the street with his new wife Mary, they were heading too dinner after the college ball, they were standing next to each other laughing, they had married 12 years ago had three children one with a college career, one who was teething and another who was starting middle school. They reached the restraint and sat down at a table and ordered there food, Seth had stopped being Super Seth after he married Mary though, he felt a responsibility too his family more than stopping crime, so he quit too protect his family from harm. So it was fortunate that he did not see the tv this morning for the message would have shocked him, so he just sat down and started chatting with Mary, and waiting for the waiter, when he looked across the street and listened, listened for something. He heard that a broadcast on the news saying the president wanted him in Washington soon, for government reasons he had six hours too respond before searching house's in America, Seth eye's narrowed as Mary continued chatting, he stood up, "Come on, lets go". "What?" she said, "go where?" she asked puzzled, "your going home, im going to Washington" he replied walked to the door, outside Mary asked, "This doesn't involve purple boy does it?" Seth replied saying "yes, and purple pants is needed in Washington, idk why". "alright, ill head on home fly safely" she said smiling as Seth walked into an alley, "Don't wait up, ill be home soon" he yelled, then a purple thing flew across the sky as Mary walked home, then as she was walking she was hit over the head and fell uncoincess on the pavement. chapter 3: help us Super Seth landed at the white house and went inside too see what they were hollering about on the news, he walked into the room and the people grew silent, "Hey, I heard you needed me, I was uh...on vacation" he said smiling, "i see, well we need your help" the president said. "With what, cause I was catching some Z's" Super Seth replied, "Magica de spell, she has returned bent on destroying us in 24 hours and we only have 20 hours left, we need your help too stop her" he said, "That it? well then ill um, check my schedule for this week". "Pardon me for asking" a governer asked, "But lifes hang in the balance and you want to check your schedule?" he asked, "Well...yes kinda yeah, got a problem with that" Super Seth asked, "we need you to help us, she has threatened our lifes with a super weapon, only you can stop". "Im sorry, but I cannot help you, I have stuff too do besides being purple boy" Our hero said, and with that turned and left the building leaving the government in an uproar, as he landed at him he saw police cars, he changed ran up and saw the babysitter dead. "Im sorry sir, but your baby sitter was dead when we got here, is there anything we can do?" an officer asked, "My children! they were In there! where are they??" he yelled, "the girl was kidnapped...the boy we didn't find im afraid, and a ransom note for you". Seth grabbed and shut his door then ran into the kitchen and pushed against the wall and walked into the secret part of his house, his Super hero part of his life, and there he found his son and held him for five minutes flat before standing up, "I guess I have no choice, its time for my return". chapter 4: Doctor Kevin von anderson Seth Anderson walked down the hallway too a school laboratory at Harvard university, where his son Kevin at age 17 worked, he wanted his son's help in building a Super Seth battle armor costume, and he found his son right where he always in the lab. Kevin spends 24/7 in that lab the only one bringing him food is hi friend Darren, Super Seth walked in too Kevin talking with his assistant when Kevin turned and glared, Seth glared back, for although Seth loved his son Kevin did not feel the same. Kevin was removed from the family for purchasing dangerous equipment without his father's permission, so you can see why they have such an icy history together, but here they are, and here you are reading, and here I am narrating, anyways back to the story. "Hello son." Seth said, "Father.." Kevin said icely, the assistant left on seeing the icy reunion taking place, "Its been..2 years since I saw you last, you graduated when? last year?" Seth asked, "The first week..." he replied, "Ah..i see". "So why are you here?" Kevin asked, "I need your help" he replied, "MY help? oh THATS a big laugh!" Kevin chuckled then went back to his work, "With a costume" Seth replied, "Go find a seamstress, Im busy.." Kevin replied, "A suit which can withstand molten lava and made of steel". Kevin turned at that statement wide-eyed, then he began too laugh, "You? in a metal suit! Ahahhaha!" Kevin roared, "Well why shouldn't I be? the old one made of leather doesn't fit anymore, barely stood in front of the government with it on". "Very funny, why would the government meet you? your a nobody!" Kevin roared standing up laughing, "Give me a reason why I shouldn't help you with your suit!" he roared, "Cause...I need you too, your the only, I do mean the ONLY one who can, will you?". Chapter 5: return "Ill do it, but its not for you, its for the cause of science..." Kevin said clearing his table and making blueprints, "Thank you" Seth replied, and so Kevin got too work on blueprints for the ultimate super hero suit ever and of course he designed it purple. "Btw I need this in about an hour.." Seth said, "Then get your old thing on and meet me at my studio" Kevin said getting his hat, lab coat, jacket, and briefcase with blueprints and heading out the door to his car, so Seth did and for the next hour became Kevin's errand boy while Kevin worked hard. Then Super Seth landed in front of Kevin's studio for the last time he had completed the suit, and so after putting it on (btw its not some big hunky battle armor like iron mans, but a leather made with a special cloth so it would not melt) he stood up looking pretty cool. "I agree with mom, you should be named purple boy" Kevin said as Super Seth flexed the suit a bit, then Super Seth flew back too Washington too see the government and decide what too do, but then stopped turned around and went back too Kevin's laboratory. "What now?" Kevin asked sulkily, "Can you baby sit Junior?" our hero asked, "BABYSIT!!! THATS AN INSULT! "Kevin roared, "Sorry too ask, but the baby sitter was murdered and little sally it gone, and I need help..." Seth said, "Fine..no more favors though". Soon super Seth stood at the foot of the whitehouse and the people outside stared as he went in, then laughed at his silly costume when he was gone, then he entered the room he entered just 3 hours ago, and the congregation drew silent, "I heard you were looking for a hero correct?". chapter 6: A plan of action "You came back?" A governor said surprised, "Well, yeah I forgot my sword" our hero said, "You didn't bring your sword.." the same governor said, "Oh, silly me, my bad, might as well help out since im here" Super Seth replied smiling. "Then here is our plan" The president said standing, "We want too invade magica de spell's castle but can't without a dimensional portal which only you can provide, we take care of her doomsday army, you stop her, everything goes back to normal". "Won't work out, I know her security, the entire us army couldn't take it on" Super Seth said, "Not just the us army, but everyone's each countrys army is willing too fight too save them" a governor said, "Slim chance then, here's my plan". "The army distracts magica de spell's army, while I destroy her castle then swoop back to save the day, what do you think?" Super Seth asked, "We'll do most anything for freedom" said a chancellor, "We will not give in too tyranny though!" a governor said, "This witch must be brought to justice!". "I know, and only I can do it, so I must destroy her staff and stop her, its the only way too save the world..." Super Seth said, "excellent, then it is decided?" the president said, "No, its a foolish plan, we should nuke the entire dimension!" a stupid governor said. "Then I must call for a vote, for Super Seth's plan raise your hand" The president said and 60 people rose there hands along with the president, "All that disagree raise there hand" The idiot governor said, and only 10 raised there hands, "It is decided" the president said, "We will distract Magica de spell's army!". Chapter 7: Ricochet Kevin sat in his lab almost going stark raving mad in hearing Seth Anderson the 2nd's chatter, he was almost ready to commit suicide, when junior asked, "Is this a super hero suit" he said holding up blueprints, "Yes I made it for your father earlier, why?". "Can you make me one?" He asked, "uh...let me think..no" Kevin replied, "Ill shut up if you do!" Junior said, "DEAL!" Kevin said shaking his hand and making more blueprints, "What will your suit do?" Kevin asked, "Ricochet off buildings, why?" he asked. "Ricocheting boots, good one, add some other little details..." And so kevin got too work on a brand new costume, first taking black fabric and making a black jumpsuit then adding tech and wiring inside and putting a few special surprise's in. In the meanwhile though Junior was looking at his dad's old costume, It had gotten washed by mistake with white dye (partially his sister's fault) so he just did what he learned in home economics 2# he sewed it so it will be smaller, and added new details. Meanwhile Kevin was working on the high tech suit, and also made a pair of prototype ricocheting boots with special hydraulics in them too make you ricochet all over the town, and all inside a size 8 shoe that's white to begin with then designing newer one's in black. Of course junior used the shoes in his costume and also used a grappling mechanism that Kevin made in 1st grade, and attached those too his wrist's, and also sewing a nice comfortable fit mask with a special type of rubber that will stick and peel away from one's face with ease. "Done! there we are the most high tech suit in the world, using so many different types of weapons like lightsabers, a grappling wire too save yourself out of dangerous spots, a high tech Super Sword and more, and its got an awesome black Mask! what do you think?" Kevin said turning around. "Cool, ill wear it later!" Junior said trying on his suit, "See ya later bro!" And with that ricocheted out of the building, Kevin stared after him then began yelling, "AN OUTRAGE! I SPENT OVER TEN THOUSAND DOLLERS ON THIS SUIT! I DEMAND YOU USE IT!". Chapter 8: Going to war Super Seth stood outside the whitehouse with an army behind him, they had backed up the streets so far with at least 1 million soldiers there, Super Seth drew forth his sword from its old sheath then began spinning it around and around and around in circles. A few minutes later a portal opened into magica's dark dimension of evil, then he flew in along with the army, and an unwelcome guest for Ricochet AKA junior jumped in front saying, "Well this dimension's been fun but I gotta go see ya!". "stop him! he isn't part of the army!" a general called and after dodging five bullets Ricochet jumped in and landed and hid before Super Seth saw him then proceeded too follow his father around too Magica's palace, then the army came in marching in perfect step. Then a trumpet is blown from Magica's castle, Magica's army walked out of the gate over at least 5 million goblins and orcs and trolls and devil men and hob-goblins and more, they walked out and made a perimeter against the advancing army. And so there they were getting ready for battle on the battlefield, "Get those men ready! we fight in at midnight! we have one hour to prepare!" a general roared, "pitch camp make a perimeter build a base, build trenchs prepare for battle!". Chapter 9: Army of five million The US army after making camp looked at there foes sitting there in there camp the monsters and demons calmly sharpening there weapons, they had an hour to kill so the Americans all cooked hot dogs, the Englishmen had tea, the Canadians threw black balls of snow at each. And the Australians see how far they could throw boomerangs and the generals all yelled for them too get of there rumps and get to work and so it went, in the enemy's side though the goblins were eating devil burgers, the devil men were throwing rocks at each other. The orcs and hob goblins had captured a wild goat and were drinking milk, and the trolls kept snoring so loud an earthquake occurred, and so it went from them being bored til midnight, meanwhile Super Seth and the following Ricochet were heading to Magica's second palace. Super Seth landed at the gate and sliced both monsters in half before they could give a warning, then knocking down the gate slew every devil inside, then an explosion occurred and he dropped his sword sending it falling down the chasm, he had no time to get it. So he ran on, and it was so that Magica took the sword, and then dipped it in a bunch of silver paint, which was really an evil potion, then placed carefully on a stand in a room in her palace right behind a special door, and in this room there were 3 things. One was little sally suspended from the ceiling in a clear cage crying a pit of lava below, two was the silver sword on the stand, and three another sword dipped in the most powerful poison ever looking just like his, but it wasn't, then Super Seth kicked the door down. "You! I outta throw you too the snakes!" He yelled, "How about I throw you?" She said and pressed a lever making the floor under our hero go down and he grabbed on too whatever he could too hold on and was rapidly slipping when a hand caught him, and pulled him up. "You brought a friend?" she asked, "Uh, no, not him at least" He said pointing at Ricochet, "Im Ricochet, and I have come to defeat Magica de spell, and this place looks exactly like naboo's palace, erm except for this room" he said, "it does not!" Magica yelled. "Does so!" he roared, "Does not!" She yelled and they proceeded yelling at each other for about a minute, "Hey chill, doesn't matter! so whats your game witch.." Super Seth said glaring, "My game is this, pick up your right sword and cut your daughter free". "The catch?" our hero asked, "None, except you proceed into rescuing your loved one behind this door afterwards" She said smiling wickidly and narrowing her eyes, "That and one of them is a fake one, poisoned with dark matter poison, touch It and instantly disintergrate". Ricochet stared wide eyed as Super Seth looked at the swords, as Magica stared with the same wicked expression not changing or giving any signs of changing, he stared for five minutes as the clock struck midnight and then the army came, and the battle was trying, a million against 5 million. And after the first battle only about ten thousand enemys remained while down too one thousand soldiers, and all the meanwhile Super Seth was thinking deciding, then picking up the silver one turned, "Well I aint dead so this must be it!" Magica frowned, then pulling a handle the cable snapped and she fled into the next room Super Seth threw his sword swift and hard and it went straight through the box missing Sally and forcing the box into the wall, Super Seth flew over picked her up out of the box and flew back over. Then grabbing his sword opened a portal too Kevin's lab and there she stayed while he proceeded into the next room, there standing on a bridge (btw the room looked exactly like it did in the phantom menace) stood a cloaked figure, stopping Super Seth pulled out his sword and so did Ricochet. "Defeat him and you can have your precious wife back, that is if you can defeat him, btw you cannot fly in this room!" magica bellowed, "Your a star wars geek aren't you?" Ricochet yelled, and then the argument started up again, "Alright I am! so what?!" She roared. "Cause its really cool in here, I love star wars!" Ricochet yelled, then there adversary turned around a man with black hair that was all tangled and curly, along with a gray face Red eyes and a long stick was standing there, then throwing his cap off he got into a battle stance. Then two black swords appeared out of the stick, "cool is that like a lightsaber sword?" Ricochet asked, "Better, its a demon sword, one of the last of its kind" Magica replied, "Now destroy them my Shadow!" and after Super Seth brushed his cape aside the battle commenced. Chapter 10: shadow of death The battle was not just your regular five minute lightsaber duel, but pretty much the same, Shadow jumped straight over there heads and Super Seth kicked him into the wall, then Shadow proceeded too clash swords with both hero's he first block Super Seth's blow then Ricochets. He jumped straight onto another platform followed by Ricochet, Super Seth however was blasted by Magica de spell and sent hurtling downward into the chasm landing on another platform then another blast sent his sword hurtling onto another platform, above Ricochet faced the deranged Shadow in an epic duel. Shadow sliced and missed cause Ricochet was too quick, he then slammed down too strike him and missed then Ricochet connected by slicing the monsters shoulder, Shadow then infuriated pulled his sword out and ran along the platform after his annoying foe slicing at him if he got close but mostly missing. Super Seth however was having bad luck for Magica was trying too kill him, fortunately he caught his balance grabbed his sword and blew the platform away where she was, she disapeered as it came hurtling down toward him, he jumped upwards and just missed getting crushed. Then regaining his balance ran after Shadow, and before he could reach them a ray shield pulled up in front of him as the continued fighting, several more were popping up too, before he knew it he was trapped laid back while this Ricochet fought Shadow. Shadow kicked and slice trying too hit his foe but all he touched was air, then energy seemed too flow through him and red energy beams shot out and an explosion occurred, knocking Super Seth over and sending Ricochet down the tubes, or I should say exit pipe. Shadow jumped in after Ricochet forgetting Super Seth, and by then the ray shields were down so Super Seth jumped in a moment later too, at the bottom Ricochet was regaining his sinces and seeing more vast rooms like the first one, when Shadow sliced his robotic sword in two. Shadow sliced at Ricochet again and again, then as Super Seth rolled down the chasm landing on the bridge Ricochet was kicked into the wall, his mask fell off and Super Seth gasped and yelled, "JUNIOR!" Ricochet let his guard down and then Shadow stabbed deep into his stomach. Super Seth screamed as Junior fell too his knees, then slumped over and stared at Shadow's face there was clapping from above, "Excellent, now unleash your full wrath!" she roared, Shadow turned and picked his sword out from Ricochets chest as Magica laughed. Chapter 11: fire and fury The body of the young Ricochet fell into the shaft into a vat of lava, or so it seemed, Super Seth screamed at the top of his lungs the word 'no' for 1 minute then stood there dazed, Shadow watched then Super Seth snapped out of it and was struck with anger. Then he picked up his sword and the damaged metal one that was his sons and got into a battle stance, then suddenly both hero and villain fell upwards smack onto a bridge upside down, Magica had reversed gravity so that they fell up instead of down. Super Seth picked himself up and Shadow wasn't there, he squinted then using X-ray vision saw him invisible charging so he jumped over him and too most it would look like he is fighting air, but he was clashing swords with Shadow then Super Seth slashed at the monsters stomach. Shadow collapsed for a second then jumped onto another platform aways up then Super Seth jumped up there too and proceeded in an epic swordfight with the vile Shadow, then Shadow roared and sliced the electronic sword in two leaving one too fight Shadow. Super Seth and Shadow were at a deadlock, both were too much of a challenge, and just when hey were stopping something shook the room, the roof slid inwards and the exits all started closing, then the floor began too rise, Magica had pulled our hero into a trap! Shadow knocked Super Seth down and raced too the exit and slid under the closing door Super Seth was trapped and the lava rising rapidly he had five minutes too escape so he flew too the top door and banged on it with all his might he crashed against it. the lava rose and the dent wasn't growing enough, and all the while the army was getting slaughtered and this looked like the end of the world, the goblins overtook the army of the world and soon they were overrun, and Super Seth had only 2 minutes to escape. Chapter 12: Lava flow Super Seth was trapped with no way out of the forsaken tower, Shadow stood up when outside the hall and Magica greeted him, "Good work my Shadow" she said, "The snot was easy too handle, he was a real warrior, pity his death ends this way...". "Oh posh you are his superior fighting him to a standstill!" she said marvelously, "If you let us do a full powered fight it would have been worthy of my time, but this was a disgrace too my power..." he said, "Nonsense you did good, besides there is an army out there that needs a good leader". "Leading a bunch of underpowered fools who craft weapons and slice people's heads off, its not worth my time" Shadow replied, "You'll feel better soon do not worry" Magica replied, "I will serve you for as long as you need me, but I desire more than leading an army". Shadow walked out the castle door and towards his new crippling army as Magica watched after him then she turned and there was Super Seth, "Hey! you really should get stronger doors you know? by the way the lava will be in here any second too melt this place". "What?! you! but!" Magica sputtered then the lava porred in and magica transported too the campgrounds as the lava streamed down, Super Seth ran to the dungeon and found Mary there and then he flew her out and landed at there campsite. "Get out! lava's coming! quick" Super Seth shouted and the men all retreated into the portal along with Sally and Mary, Super Seth closed it just as th lava flowed through both camps killing everyone except Magica de spell, and Shadow. Chapter 13: the power Shadow saw his army crippled and dead in the lava all melted and burnt and he was pleased he did not have to lead them he walked out of the lava like it did not hurt him, Magica was complaining that her army was dead but Super Seth stood there confronting his foe. "Good job! taking out the army! clever!" Shadow shouted, "But I am more powerful than you and you will fall!" then something snapped inside our hero he confronted the murderer who had murdered his son one soul dead and it was his son's now it was time for payback. "You killed my son! prepare too die..." he said and his silver sword with the dragon on it the dragon's eyes turned black, then Super Seth raised the sword and slashed it down on Shadows hilt, Shadow blocked and staggered back, then Super Seth started glowing black. Then an explosion of black and purple burst out knocking Shadow into the lava again he stood up and picked his sword up, Super Seth's new costume turned black his gloves were now purple so was the S on his armor, his shoes, his cape, and a few other things that were black turned purple. So basically everything purple turned black and everything black turned purple, anyways he had transformed into a new more powerful Super Seth and it was time too destroy the person who had taken one of the most important things from him, it was time for revenge. Chapter 14: Final battle Super Seth jumped into the lava it hardly burned him, he walked toward his foe, "Finally a fight worth my time..." Shadow said getting ready then the battle began, Shadow shoot a blast of dark energy at our hero and a forcefield countered it. Then Super Seth blasted Shadow into a tree breaking it in two then Shadow slashed with his sword creating a dark slash (something I made up) that knocked super Seth into a tree and then Super Seth slammed his sword into the ground straight in the middle of the lava. Shadow jumped for a killing blow but an earthquake opened up all around the lava pool and it started too fall down into a hole, Shadow was knocked off balance by Super Seth and they clashed swords for a minute, then Shadow gave a powerful explosion rocking everything too bits. Finally the two foes landed on one slab of stone the rest careened into the canyon, "hehehe...you are a worthy foe pity you must die" Shadow said, then Shadow raised his double sided sword and tried too slice his head off Super Seth dodged and stuck his sword deep. Super Seth pulled it out as Shadow slumped over, "You killed my son, this is my vengeance my wrath now fall too you grave o' servant of satan for I have taken justice, but in the wrong way, now leave me" with that our hero stepped off the slab and Shadow fell into the Dark worlds core. Chapter 15: the aftermath Shadow plummeted into his fiery grave of Magica's dark dimension, the planets core exploded as the remaining servants took the bare essentials too a backup base in a new dimension Shadow melted and merged into a time bomb Super Seth watched then opened a portal and flew home leave a puddle of purple and black goop behind him. Magica set up base and decided too make newer plans too destroy her foe, Super Seth took up the cape once again and became Super Seth foe too all and protector of right with his new abilitys he felt he could do anything, Shadow's name faded from that dimension. But he survived like all the powerful super villians do they come back for a big sequel then they come back again and again it gets annoying...however he has returned the purple goop I mentioned earlier grew little black eyes and squirmed over to shadow's sword, there it opened a portal. Then onto a gravesite and he went inside the cracks, the stone read 'heres lies our city's greatest hero ricochet, a vigilante/hero of our fair city who risked his life numerous occasions too save us, RIP' but the stone broke in two a moment later. Then the grave exploded and out rose a new Shadow but from his former host and we all know what this means? it means we have a sequel too this right? right! so be on the lookout for the first update of Super Seth the shadow saga! part 2, coming soon! Trailer for the shadow of the night Category:Super seth saga